Mario VS Sonic (2011)
Mario VS Sonic is the thirteenth episode of Death Battle. It was sponsored by Netflix and features Caden Redpearl as the voice of Sonic with Mykle Hunter in communications. Description Screwattack Episode 13 - Nintendo VS Sega! After over two decades, this fierce rivalry finally comes to a head in a brutal duel to the death! Can Mario do what Sonic don't? YouTube Episode 13 - Nintendo VS Sega! After over two decades, this fierce rivalry finally comes to a head in a brutal duel to the death! Will Mario's raw strength and power up arsenal trump Sonic's lightning speed and buzz-saw spines? Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Their rivalry is legendary and their fame unmatched. After battling for over two decades, this epic duel will finally meet a decisive end. Boomstick: I've been waiting for this forever! Wiz: Mario, the whimsical Italian plumber... Boomstick: ...and Sonic, the hyperactive hedgehog. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mario (*Cues Buoy Base Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy*) Wiz: Mario is one of the star children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom. Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness. Boomstick: When you've got an army of dinosaurs serving you before you can even speak, you know you're gonna do great things. Wiz: He is well known for his incredible athleticism and unmatched jumping ability. Boomstick: Who says white guys can't jump? Wiz: Plus, he's a powerhouse, with the strength to lift heavy objects and crush enormous castles. He also uses his bare fists to smash solid brick. Boomstick: With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound an crush his foes into oblivion, and if he needs some extra firepower, well, he's got his entire arsenal of power-ups! Wiz: His first power-up is the Fire flower. With it, Mario obtains pyrokinetic abilities. Boomstick: Really? I always thought the flower was just really spicy. (*Cues Bowser's Lava Lair - Super Mario Galaxy 2*) Wiz: He can create and manipulate fire to produce a variety of devastating attacks. Boomstick: He's also got this frog suit thingy. While wearing it, Mario can jump even higher, swim even faster, and breathe underwater. The only problem is no one's really gonna take him seriously wearing that thing. Ha ha! Ah, look at him! Wiz: Several different power-ups have granted Mario flight before, but none as well as the Cape Feather. With it, Mario can fly for an unprecidented amount of time. Boomstick: The Metal Cap turns Mario's entire body into indestructible living steel. But while Metal Mario's extremely heavy, his strength and speed are boosted, giving him ten times more power and just as much agility as before. Wiz: The Starman envelops Mario into a blinding aura of compressed energy, granting increased speed and complete invulnerability for a short time. Touching a normal enemy in this state will instantly kill the foe. And while it's not technically a power-up, Mario has a hammer that can crush almost ANYTHING. Boomstick: It seems like Mario's always popping 'shrooms to get more power. And with the Mega Mushroom, he gets GINORMOUS, mowin' down people, plants, environment, hell, everything! Wiz: Mario has battled a larger variety of enemies than any other video game hero. Whether a foe is large or small, scary or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has ever proved too much for him. Boomstick: Except for keepin' track of his woman. She's always gettin' kidnapped and he's always showing up at the wrong castle. Somebody needs to throw a GPS tracking bracelet on that bitch! Wiz: He is fairly impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to quickly fight his way through problems before thinking things through. Boomstick: But that doesn't matter, Italy's greatest hero can power through anything! Mario: "It's-a me, Mario!" Sonic (cue Sonic 3 & Knuckles Robotnik Orchestral Theme) Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive, and a freedom fighter battling to save the world from the tyrannical Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik. Boomstick: He's not so bad for a tree-hugging hippie. Wiz: Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 mph. Boomstick: Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes. ' Wiz: He can further increase his speed with his trademark figure 8 technique. '''Boomstick: But he's not just fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the spin attack. ' Wiz: His homing attack rockets toward an opponent and can hit multiple times. '''Boomstick: And with his spindash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit? (cue Orchestral Sonic 3 Final Boss Theme) Wiz: During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and have environmental advantages, though they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow. Boomstick: The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat, though it can't survive underwater. No shit! But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack. Wiz: The Lightning Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it gives Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control. Boomstick: And with the Bubble Shield, he can breathe underwater and control his jumps with a powerful bounce. Why do we keep mentioning water, you may ask? 'Cause he can't freakin' swim! Wiz: Sonic's ultimate power-up, however, isn't a shield at all. After absorbing thousands of power rings during his adventures, Sonic has become an embodiment of chaos. (*Cues Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Wiz: Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their incredible power and summon the form of Super Sonic. Boomstick: Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater, and is completely invulnerable. ''' Wiz: Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold. '''Boomstick: But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of power rings, it can't even last a full minute. Wiz: And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation. Boomstick: While Sonic's always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demi gods, he's kind of a dick. Wiz: Sonic is cocky, arrogant and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable when he's cooped up for too long. Boomstick: And if you ignore him, hah, he'll straight up leave you! Wiz: But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day. Sonic: "Ooh, I'd like to hang, but I've gotta juice!" runs off Fight (*cues Airship Theme from Super Mario Galaxy) Sonic is calmly sitting in a field when Mario emerges from a pipe. As Sonic leaps back, Mario jumps down in front of him. Sonic: All right, Chubby! Let's settle this! Mario: Let's-a go! FIGHT! (*Cues Sonic 3 - Final Boss Remake Orchestrated / Rock*) Sonic attacks Mario with fast combos and sends him onto the pipe he emerged from. Mario produces a fire flower and becomes Fire Mario. Sonic dodges the fireballs that Mario throws at him but gets hit by Mario's fire slide. Mario: Wah-ha! Mario hits Sonic a few times, then grabs him and spins around in a circle whild holding him. Mario: Here we go! Mario throws Sonic against the pipe. Mario then uses his cape to throw Sonic upwards, allowing him to knock Sonic to the floor, lariat him and throw him backwards. Mario then releases a massive storm of flame, the Mario Finale, but Sonic is unscathed by his flame shield. Sonic used his flame dash attack to hit Mario six times. Mario counters Sonic's dash with his hammer. (*Cue Fated Battle - Super Mario Galaxy 2*) Sonic throws a punch and Mario dodges it, but Sonic then hits Mario with his homing attack in the air. Mario then uses his Super Jump Punch at Sonic, and afterward Sonic is standing impatiently next to Tanooki Mario's statue form. Sonic is running as Cape Mario flies after him. Sonic activates his thunder shield and dashes over to a volcano with a sad face. Both the hedgehog and the plumber end up inside the volcano, staring at each other on opposite sides. A Bob-omb is caught between them. Alarmed, the Bob-omb informs several other Bob-ombs that their home is being apparently invaded by intruders. Mario: Mama mia! The Bob-ombs exploded, sending Mario and Sonic flying. Sonic lands in a lake but activates his Bubble shield to keep him breathing. However, Frog Mario ground pounds him, deactivating his shield. Sonic tries to jump out of the water, but no avail. (*Cues Out of Breath - Vivid Sounds x Hybrid Colors: Sonic Colors*) As soon the song plays, knowing he couldn't stay down any longer due to lack of swimming, Sonic tries to run out of the water before he drowns, but his efforts are futile. Frog Mario swims up into the surface, until... Sonic: Now I'll show you! Super Sonic hits Frog Mario and emerges from the lake. Super Sonic: How's that plumber? Mario: (*gets his Metal cap out*) Woohoo! Mario slaps on his metal cap, becoming Metal Mario. (*Cues Metallic Mario - Super Mario 64*) Super Sonic tries to attack him, but Metal Mario grabs him and throws him aside. Super Sonic tries a few more attacks but no dice. After Metal Mario sidekicks Super Sonic away, he produces a power star. (*CuesStarman Theme - Super Mario Galaxy*) Using the combined powers of the metal cap and the power star, he attacks Sonic with the Mario Tornado, only for the power to suddenly wear off. Super Sonic: So you're tougher than I thought, huh? Now it's time for me to finish... this... Mario produces a Mega Mushroom and becomes Mega Mario. Super Sonic: Whoa... (cue Orchestral Sonic 3 Final Boss Theme) Super Sonic continuously attacks Mega Mario, but his attacks do very little. Instead, Mega Mario punches Super Sonic away and the power of the Chaos Emeralds wears off, causing Super Sonic to return to peak physical bluish form. Sonic: Uh-oh. Sonic falls to the floor. His only option is to run as Mega Mario gives chase after he uses the Figure 8 technique. Sonic: You're too slow! Sonic outruns Mega Mario, who returns to normal size, albeit a bit dizzy. Mario: D'oh! After Mario was worn out, Sonic then returns back to the red capped plumber. Sonic: Now's my chance! Sonic knocks Mario back and forward with the spin attack, while mid-air, Sonic then Axel Kicks Mario to the ground and spindashes the back of the downed plumber. The blue speedy hedgehog then got off of the bloodied red capped plumber. K.O.! The results (cue Greenhill Zone (Videogame Orchestra) Boomstick: Now that's what I call a Death Battle! Wiz: Their power-ups seemed evenly matched, countering blow for blow. Boomstick: Mario was even capable of countering the unstoppable Super Sonic! Wiz: But with their arsenals exhausted, Mario was no match for Sonic's natural speed. Even if they had used their lesser known power-ups like the ice flower or Super Emeralds, there's no reason to say the result would be any different. Boomstick: Looks like Mario just couldn't keep up. Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog. Trivia *This is the first Death Battle in which a Mario character and a Sonic character were pitted against each other, the second being Luigi vs. Tails. **It was also the first Death Battle in which the Sonic character won against the Mario character, the other being Luigi vs. Tails. *This was the second Death Battle in which at least one combatant has an original Death Battle voice actor (that time being just Sonic), the first being Vegeta vs. Shadow; and the last eight being Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily, Goku vs Superman, He-Man vs Lion-O, Terminator vs. Robocop, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, and Kirby VS Majin Buu. *This was the second Death Battle to have power-ups, the first was Bomberman vs Dig Dug, and the last 2 being Master Chief vs Doomguy and Luigi vs Tails, just as well as the only Death Battle where both combatants utilized power-ups and not just one. *This is also the first Death Battle episode to have 2 characters who starred in the Super Smash Bros. series to be pitted against each other; the next one was Princess Zelda vs Princess Peach. *In Sonic's Background, unknown is mispelled as unkown. *This was the first Death Battle with Caden Redpearl voicing a combatant, the next being Eggman vs. Wily. Category:Death battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:'Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with power-ups Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles